Markus' cars series 2 ep 14: Lightning is in Love
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Flo: I'm gonna try to make Todd drink more gas! (tries to make Todd drink more gas, but she fails) Nevermind, it's a way too difficult task.. Lightning: I'm renaming my alliance to "Car Protection Cooperation". I'm abbreviating it to CPC! Pentagon Next-Gen: We need to be more powerful! Time to race with the CPC! Lightning: Ok. Random Next-Gens: We're out! (leave the Shape Roof Alliance) Decagon Next-Gen: Rectangle Next-Gen, why aren't you racing with us? Rectangle Next-Gen: Well, uhh.. The CPC members are my friends.. And I'm not gonna support the Shape Roof Alliance, SO I'M CHANGING SIDES!!! Lightning: Good choice, Rectangle Next-Gen! Rectangle Next-Gen: Yeah, indeed! (Later, at the Texas 350) Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (Lightning Jr. is also attending this race.) (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Sheldon Shifter, Gray Next-Gen, Todd Marcus, Rectangle Next-Gen, Gold Next-Gen, Diamond Next-Gen, Uranium Next-Gen, Copper Next-Gen, Silver Next-Gen, Platinum Next-Gen, Tin Next-Gen, Different Next-Gen, Other Next-Gen, Hexagon Next-Gen, Pentagon Next-Gen, Heptagon Next-Gen, Octagon Next-Gen, Nonagon Next-Gen, and Decagon Next-Gen are shown) (cars zoom by) Pinkie: Lightning in the lead! Cruz 2nd, Cal 3rd, Sheldon 4th, Jackson 5th, and Rectangle Next-Gen 6th! (198 laps later) Spike: WHAT A PERFORMANCE BY MCQUEEN! Pentagon Next-Gen: TAKE THIS, TIN NEXT-GEN! (bumps Tin Next-Gen) Tin Next-Gen: NOOO!!! Pinkie: OH NO! PENTAGON NEXT-GEN BUMPS TIN NEXT-GEN! SILVER NEXT-GEN HITS HIM! HEXAGON NEXT-GEN TRIES TO DODGE BUT GETS INTO THEM AND THEY COLLECT PENTAGON NEXT-GEN! Pentagon Next-Gen: HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE ME! Pinkie: PLATINUM NEXT-GEN, COPPER NEXT-GEN, AND NONAGON NEXT-GEN ALSO INVOLVED! Spike: Oh no! (Different Next-Gen points his laser at Nonagon and Decagon Next-Gens) Pinkie: OH MY GOD! PENTAGON NEXT-GEN, HEXAGON NEXT-GEN, TIN NEXT-GEN, PLATINUM NEXT-GEN, COPPER NEXT-GEN, HEPTAGON NEXT-GEN, SILVER NEXT-GEN, AND OCTAGON NEXT-GEN ARE FLIPPING! Spike: WOW! THAT'S GOOD FOR THOSE STUPID NEXT-GENS! THEY FLIPPED LIKE TOM LANDIS AND THEY'RE NOW BRUTALLY DEAD! ALSO DIFFERENT NEXT-GEN HAS POINTED HIS LASER AT NONAGON AND DECAGON NEXT-GENS! But we lost some good next-gens! Lightning: I WON! Mater: WOO HOO! GO LIGHTNING! Dan: Let's reproduce the dead racers into Gask its! Rex: Yeah! (they all return to Radiator Springs) Gold (gem) Next-Gen: Diamond and Uranium Next-Gens, do you want to merge? Diamond and Uranium Next-Gens: Yes! Diamuranigold Next-Gen: I'm Diamuranigold Next-Gen! Sally: Hey, I'm Sally Carrera! Lightning: Gulp.. uh.. Hello? hehe.. Sally: Oh hi! What's your name? Lightning: Uhh.. ehm.. Sally: Come on, don't be nervous! Lightning: My name is uhh.. Lightning McQueen! Sally: Hi, Lightning! I see you've got an alliance here, can I join? Lightning: Yes.. uhh.. Why not? (nervous laughter) Sally: Thanks! (joins the CPC) Here, I'm giving you my phone number so you can text me! Lightning: Wow really? Uhh I meant alright.. heh.. Sally: Yes! I know he likes me, he's just too scared to admit it! Lavender Next-Gen: I'm joining the CPC! Cal: Thanks for supporting us, Lavender Next-Gen! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2 Category:Historic episodes of Markus' cars series